Pole it Over
"Pole it Over" is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Peaky ventures the South Pole and accidentally disrupts the Penguin's family reunion. Roles Starring *Peaky Featuring *Hatchy *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Appearances *Generic Penguins *Slushy *Spot *Waddles *Flipper *The Mole Plot Peaky and Hatchy ride a boat to the Antarctic coast and hop onto the shore. They set off on an expedition to find the world's biggest iceberg, which is said to the at the southern most tip of Antarctica. Peaky sees he will need to get his jacket on his boat. Unfortunately, an iceberg crashes into the boat and sinks it. Peaky goes off to his adventure anyways and Hatchy follows. Hours later, Peaky and Hatchy are deep within Antarctica's icy desert, freezing cold. Hatchy decides to warm himself by sealing himself in his shell. Peaky's stomach rumbles and he looks for food. In the distance, he sees something. Going closer, it reveals to be a nest of eggs. Peaky cheers and lights the nest into a bonfire, warming himself in addition to heating up a snack. However, he soon finds himself surrounded by an angry crowd of penguins, including Icy, Freezer, Eggy and Arcticus. They tell Peaky he has just desecrated their family reunion by killing their unborn family members. Swarms of penguins pile on top of Peaky and beat him up. Peaky gets the birds off and runs for his life. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus chase after the beaver to exact revenge. A snowstorm blows in and reduces visibility, causing Peaky to fall in the water. Arcticus puts on specialized goggles to find Peaky and sees a blurry figure ahead. Freezer unleashes his flamethrower at the figure, who is revealed to be Slushie. Meanwhile, Peaky is frozen in an ice block and floats quite a long distance. He finally washes ashore and looks around. He sees a gigantic iceberg which matches the one on his map. Peaky discovers he has found the biggest iceberg and cheers with his mouth frozen shut. On top of the iceberg, Spot is seen throwing icicles at Waddles. Jumping into the air, Waddles takes an icicle and impales it into the iceberg. This causes half the entire iceberg to collapse, though Waddles is on the safe side. As Peaky tries to move in his ice block, the crumbling ice lands on top of him. The avalanche passes to reveal Peaky impaled by icicles, along with Spot, in an even bigger ice block. The Mole snaps a picture of this and travels away in a boat. Back at the penguin reunion, Eggy sees an abandoned egg. Hatchy pops out with half his skin darkened from frostbite and the other half white from snow, and everyone thinks he is a hatched penguin chick. They give him a nice warm blanket and Hatchy sleeps soundly. Moral "If you can't take the heat, live in the snow." Deaths #Slushie is melted by Freezer's flamethrower. #Peaky and Spot are either frozen or impaled by icicles. Trivia *This is the second episode where Hatchy survives. The first is Evil Goes Squirming. *Flipper can be briefly seen taking a tan on an iceberg when Peaky runs away from the penguins. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes